The Lost Story: The Dark Side of Love
by purplerose69
Summary: What happens when she wakes up in a dark room? She thinks that she still may be in Future Crystal Tokyo looking for Rini but she can't remember? The tile floor and silk sheets seem to suggest such but when a dark figure enters her bed...
1. Chapter 1

**_So normally i dont do M rated pieces, but i felt kind of...uhm...spontaneous. lol. I just wanted to further the relationship between Diamond and Serena. I will try to make sure it doesnt get too dark. If you read my Dark Side of the Moon...think of this as the "lost chapter". _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Unfamiliar Places<strong>

She sat there, waking up from her sleep. Something wasn't right. It was dark…to dark. She couldn't find her window either…where was the moon that lit the sky at night from her room? Nothing…just empty darkness. She moved to put her feet on the floor…not carpet…tile? It was cold and made her shiver. She wanted to get back in bed. Where did she see tile before? Rei's house had wood or carpet….Darien's was carpet…except in his kitchen but whose wasn't? She put her feet down again, and like a toe to cold water, moved it off just as quick. She went back into the bed…silk sheets? Honestly did her life fast forward to the future…I mean were they still in future Crystal Tokyo? Maybe that was it? Or maybe she was dreaming? She went back into the bed under the covers to fall asleep just as quickly hoping to wake up in a recognizable room.

She woke up after hearing door slamming and feeling the ripple of a thumping noise on the bed. She turned over to see the silhouette of a man, but it was still to dark to see the face. Why was she this sleepy in the first place? She felt her body barely respond to her attempt to move out of the bed. Instead a hand grabbed her. She felt it, the warmth of the skin on her wrist as it prevented her from leaving. "Shh." It said. Something about the tone was light and almost soothing. Darien? It must be Darien. She must have been right before. They were still at future Crystal Tokyo. She remembered they were looking for Rini…but past that her mind went blank. She let her body ease a little, staring hard at the dark to find a recognizable trait, but failed.

Suddenly the darkness made a move; it kept its hand on her wrist and pulled over her to hold on her other. The strength! It must be Darien, but even so he never came on this strong? He remained above her in a push up position, as the hands crept up to massage her arms and neck. It felt so nice; especially when her body seemed so sore and powerless. Finally she saw them. Two Violet eyes that caught hers. Violet was not the color she expected to see…blue...blue was what she wanted to see. She went to scream but her voice was muffled by the now un-massaging hand to a now gagging hand. Her eyes widened as she saw something that verified her worst nightmare; a third eye a third eye that made sure her screaming stopped as she slipped back into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Harsh Reality**

She woke up again, wishing that bunny pajamas and two feline eyes would be staring back at her, but instead she realized that she was in the dark; only slightly lighter from before.

"Princess Serena." Was all the voice said.

"Diamond." She said full of contempt.

"I take it you were not aware of who I was, from the previous advances."

"I …"

"You were thinking I was another man no doubt. Well get used to this, because this is the last you will be seeing of your Tuxedo Mask."

"I don't believe it!" She said as she looked for her silver crystal broach only to find that it was over on a glass table beside the bed; too far for her reach.

"It won't work. The dark crystal is too strong for it." He said eying her, as if reading her thoughts.

She pouted as she looked up at him. It was Diamond, the darkness hid most detail, but his hair being lighter than his face was a clue. Now his eyes glowed in a way that she could never mistake him for Darien. She didn't completely believe that the silver crystal couldn't do at least some damage. She quickly tried to shift over to reach the broach.

"Ah, ah." Diamond said teleporting down to her to grab her wrist from reaching. "Now when has this happened before?" He raised his eyebrow.

Her eyes widened. Suddenly he was over her, like last before, pinned to the bed. "You will be mine Serena, you're Tuxedo Mask shouldn't have challenged that."

She went to protest but instead her mouth was filled with his. She tried to close her mouth but she failed; her body still somewhat limp from mind control. She closed her eyes as he kissed her passionately or at least from his end. She felt a tear form in her eye. Then they traveled down her neck along with his kisses. She couldn't help but move her shoulder slightly in reaction. Darien had never done such things to her, but he never wanted to cross that line. Hell when they found out that Rini was their child, even then he made no efforts to further their relationship and she didn't blame him. She tilted her head over as they made their way down to her shoulder.

"Do you like it Princess?"

She moved her gaze away, twisting her face so it looked away.

"You didn't mind the massage earlier, why do you not accept me?"

"My heart belongs to Darien."

"But you will belong to me. He couldn't even keep you safe."

She felt it hit her like a ton of bricks; he had saved her before…where was he now? Did he even know she was gone? She had so many questions and no answers. She felt herself sigh. She was so lonely and helpless, that she felt like giving up.

He felt her release her tension beneath him. She was so stubborn. What did he not offer that Tuxedo Mask did? It didn't matter. He had her now and he didn't. He felt a smile cross his face; it was satisfying knowing that. "I am better for you than he is and I'll prove it to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Dark Side of Love

She couldn't move. She wasn't going to be saved. Diamond wasn't about to give up. He took it upon himself to let out her odangos, as her hair filled the bed with long golden strands. She had to admit it felt nice to have them out, as she so often took them out before bed.  
>He looked down at her with those hazy purple eyes. He liked the way she looked with her hair down, contrasting her sapphire eyes. She hated the stare; it made her feel powerless, and she had to remain submissive until she could rescue herself, or someone could rescue her. She couldn't chance it; he had too much power over her. He brushed his fingers through her hair, softly. It felt like silk. He started to kiss her again; she didn't kiss back, but she didn't know what else to do. Suddenly his hand moved to her breast. She gasped within the kiss, and he noticed it.<p>

"So you have never been shown the beauties of love?"

"This isn't love, its dark and twisted."

"Sometimes there is a dark side of love." He smiled as he went to kissing her neck.

She had never felt someone touch her…there. It was different…she didn't expect that someone else's hands would feel so much different than her own there. It was strange, and not entirely in a bad way. She twisted under his grip.

"Writhing in pleasure?"

She shot him a look.

"Ah my Princess, feisty are we?" He spoke with such calmness in a monotone voice that she was lulled by it, although she didn't appreciate the tease. "Don't deny your enjoyment."

With that she felt his other hand loosen his grip, and she tried to move it before his other "working hand" moved farther down her and she felt her dress slip up…her dress? Was she really in a dress the whole time? Suddenly she felt something she had never felt before. She gave up her struggle almost instantly. An odd feeling between her legs; something she never thought she'd feel or at least not until she was older. His hand was rubbing her center, and she opened her mouth slightly in surprise.

"I take it your heroic Tuxedo Mask has never shown you this side of love." He said reacting to her open eyed face.

"It's not right."

"Really?" He inquired, before rubbing her again, this time a little rougher.

She felt her body arch with pleasure, a guilty pleasure she didn't want to feel. It moved on its own. He seemed amused with this reaction from her.

Then he did something that she never would have imagined doing. He placed his lips on hers once again; using his kiss as a gag and she felt his fingers enter her. She gasped and made a small squeal. He started to bite her lip as he pleasured her.

She didn't understand; why did she feel so good when it wasn't right? She didn't want to feel pleasure by the hands…quite literally… of Prince Diamond. But her body couldn't deny this strange yet pleasurable feeling. A voice in the back of her head wanted more. She tried to ignore the voice, but suddenly her body wasn't her own. Her body bucked up against him. He smiled moving his lips away from her mouth.

"You're Prince Darien may have shown you love, but I promise you he will never show you this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter4: There is No Pleasure without Pain**

She looked at him wide eyed. Was this really happening? If she could pinch herself she would. She felt her body burn. She felt something, and it wasn't love. No she'd heard about lust. She felt so strange the way his fingers pulsated in and out of her. Her body arched and she felt her lips moan and none of it seemed to be on purpose. Her body was reacting on its own accord. It was a burning feeling that she couldn't escape. She saw his eyes watch her like a prey, and he seemed pretty impressed with himself. She felt herself getting wet down there. He placed his mouth on her breast this time, lightly nibbling on her hard nipples. She felt so revealed. She started to blush as she realized that she was out in the open; vulnerable to his every touch. She wondered if she would feel the same way if she did this with Darien. She disgusted herself at the thought but still at part of her lingered and craved to know.

Diamond looked up at her. She was blushing. She was moaning in pleasure. He was happy she could finally see how he offered her so much more. She would find her home here just fine. He didn't like resorting to Emerald when it came to these things; she always wanted too much or gave too less. Sapphire would have to keep her at bay tonight. He didn't care what Wise Man said, having Sailor Moon on their side and under his lustful spell would be better than just having Small Lady. He would make her a woman tonight.

She felt him start to grope her leg. She felt something hard against her thy beneath his pants. She wasn't that naive. She'd had sex ed. class in school. She always thought Darien would be the one to take her, but it seemed that even now it was too late for that.

He looked at her still writhing in dark pleasure. He could stop now and make her beg for more, but even know he was too far gone. Her plump round breasts now beneath his other hand, as she continued to moan for his roaming fingers for more pleasure. He was ready.

He stopped all motion for a moment, and she laid there waiting for his next move. He placed both of her hands above her head and let go. Should she try to move for her broach? She thought about this for a moment but realized that he was now seated on top of her, and her legs were pinned to the bed. She could try to struggle but it would be worthless. That's when she saw it. He had pulled down his pants to reveal his swollen, throbbing member. She'd never seen one before but somehow it appeared larger than she would have expected. She knew what was going to happen next; she knew she couldn't fight it, but she also knew that a part of her was craving that fulfillment that she didn't quite catch from his fingering her. The most she could do is making him trust her, believe that she was enjoying it, and then when he was at his least suspicious go for her broach.

He noticed her eyes staring at his prize. He was in no means shy of his prize or afraid of not being satisfying enough. He had pleasured many girls in his time, and knew that Emerald's lust for him was only fueled by this. He positioned himself overtop of her once again and lowered himself to her ear.

"This might hurt a bit, but without pain there is no pleasure."

She waited for what felt like forever to finally feel him pressed against her entrance. She felt it and wondered how all of him could fit inside of her. Suddenly with one thrust she felt a sudden pain as he began to enter here. She couldn't help but cry out a bit.

"Shh, my princess it will get better from here I promise."

She didn't know how many of those words were true.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Burning Pleasure and A Burning Hate**

Her head threw itself back as he entered her. A sharp pain rushed into her abdomen and down her leg as she felt a small tear form on her eye, as his hand cupped her mouth before she could let out a noise.

"A small sacrifice for the pleasure you're about to endure. Call it payback for all the trouble i went through just to get you here." He moved his hand to her chin, centering her face to his once again, his violet eyes glowing with power. She let her blue eyes stare back with a harsh glare, silver tears still sitting at the corners.

He slowly pulled out, and she questioned for a moment if her harsh stare and tears had convinced him enough to stop; but it didn't. A moment he pushed himself back within her, slower this time, not cautious but sensually.

She felt the pain release, slowly as he continued to be slow, she wasn't sure what to make of it. It wasn't until he entered her for the fifth time that he circled his groin, with his member within her, that caused her to arch back like it did before. The rush she couldn't stop from erupting through her body. She moved her head to the side. She didn't want to see what sly look of satisfaction Diamond likely had on his face.

This time, he decided, he'd put himself completely within her. He thrust forward faster this time, entering her entirely. She felt her abdomen expand as she took all of him within her, causing a small grunt to escape from her lips, as her back swayed. He began to pull in and out just enough that he got a ruse, and enough that he hit the same spot, as he continued to move inside her.

She felt a rush, a feeling that she knew was no feeling she should be feeling out of the arms of Darien, but the spot he hit, was causing her to feel a lustful sensation that she couldn't explain nor truthfully want to stop. She started to move with him, as if her groin moved of its own accord, as his lips curled into a smile as he placed them to her neck. Her hands took the sheets as they clenched, refusing to grab the nape of his neck like her instinct told her to. She felt air escape her lungs easier then it did entering her, as he felt himself reaching his breaking point. He quickened in pace, waiting for her to come first, as he felt a satisfaction that had been bubbling up within him. He placed his hand overtop of the mound that sat over her heart, groping it with a massage that made her moan. She felt herself climbing and new the peak was coming as her cheeks flushed and felt the her breath quicken.

"Remember Serenity, you will be mine."

He whispered horsely as she let out a long moan as she came, him following almost immediately after.

* * *

><p>"Where is Diamond?" Emerald asked, staring at the empty throne, over the red feathers of her fan.<p>

"I don't think you want to know." Sapphire appeared behind her a good few feet away.

"Well why wouldn't I?" She gave him a harsh look.

"You know you're only going to hurt yourself going after him. He has a thing for royalty you know." Sapphire warned, arms crossed.

"What do you care?" She sneered.

"I don't. I guess I just don't want to see you fall like the other Black Moon clan did." Sapphire retorted.

"What like Prizma and those bo-bo's?" She laughed. Sapphire looked up at Prizma's name. "They betrayed us and I'd never betray the Prince. Plus Rubeus was nothing but an incompetent fool, I could easily destroy that Moon brat."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Sapphire said, almost to himself.

"What?" She said removing the fan from her lips, giving him a questioning look.

"If you really must know; Diamond has a guest, one he is entertaining as we speak." Sapphire said looking away, over the skeleton of Crystal Tokyo, as they moved away from the city. The scouts would be looking for the Moon Princess sooner or later and Diamond wanted them as far away from them as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Green with Jealousy, Blue with Grief**

"You truly are a pathetic creature arn't you?"

Serena looked up to see Emerald floating above her. She was tired and worn and didn't want to deal with anyone else right now. Pleasure had been no trade for the feeling that now wrenched her gut with the guilt and absence of Darien.

"What does the Black Moon Clan want from me?"

"Ha, ha! Me? I want nothing of you Sailor Moon. You couldn't even save your moon kingdom, and your a pretty face on ice." Emerald laughed obnoxiously, "Why Diamond has eyes for you pathetic little thing i dont know..." She mentioned beneath her breath to herself.

Serena remembered. Rini was depending on her. She needed to escape from here. Her future self...she needed to go!

"I won't let you keep me here!" She demanded.

"Blame it on your dear friend Prince Diamond, I wouldn't have wretched Moon scum like you in our palace. Plus Wise Man has given me the job of collecting small lady...then Diamond may actually see what an asset i am to his plan." She smiled, teasing the info around Serena like bait. Thats also when she saw it.

Serena needed to do something. She tried to move her legs but the energy the dark crystal gave her was gone and she remained weak...Her broach! She began to lean towards the table to to grab her broach when Emerald suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Of course Diamond wouldn't like it either if i let you get loose." She smiled and snatched the compact, and descended back into the air.

"If you want to ever see your little small lady or sailor brats again, I'd listen to what we tell you. Silly Moon Princess, ahahaha!" She suddenly left the room. Now more than ever Serena felt bare without her Compact...she didn't have the silver crystal...and she felt like a part of her was missing.

"I'm not stupid Emerald, I saw what you did." Sapphire said as Emerald appeared in the room again.

"Did what?"

"The crystal. Diamond will want that back, and it can't get back into the hands of the sailor scouts."

"I'm only borrowing it, plus she was going to try to escape. How dare you accuse of handing it to the enemy? I'm going to lure out the small lady before they return and have both crystal and small lady in wise man's possession!"

"Watch yourself Emerald."

"Coming from the brother that has done so much..." She stabbed before leaving again.

Sapphire rolled his eyes again. He didn't like this deviation from their plan, nor did he like how Wise Man was running things. Still he kept his mouth shut.

"Sapphire! Brother, Wise Man and I have returned. Is the princess still here? Or did the sailor brats already attempt to steal her?"

"Diamond the princess is here, but the diva just left. It seems Emerald has a plan to kidnap the small lady for sure, but she may have crossed some lines."

"Emerald needed to do something productive sooner or later...however what did she do?"

"She stole Serena's silver crystal to weed the small lady out somehow...however...she says it was because of the princess' attempt to use it...still, you need to concrete your plans. Having the future Queen here may be advantageous, but your games won't keep her here forever...the scouts will come."

"Then you and Emerald can stop them in your traps. If Emerald did take the crystal, I will punish her after, but Wise Man did tell her to do something and get the small lady for us. Wise Man has a plan for that child."

"Whatever you wish...Brother."

" Sapphire you know this is for our world."

"I just wish I knew what having the Moon Princess in your bed had to add to furthering that..."

"Her blue eyes sparkle with too much of a passion, the only thing they will sparkle for is for me, and then the world can be ours. Sapphire if your lucky, you wont have to keep your eye out for Emerald, and if we succeed maybe we can bring the sisters back...including Prizma."

"I see your point." Sapphire pursed his lips.

"Now the princess...keep a strong lookout for those scouts and that Tuxedo Mask!"

"Of course." Sapphire gave a small bow and watched as his brother disappeared into the darkness. At least now he saw a small light at the end of these charades...still he didn't like it one bit.


End file.
